ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ritsu Sakuma/@comment-37321809-20181028003453
hi ritsu, i just wanted to say here how much i love you because......i love you more than anything else in this entire world and nothing has ever made me happier than seeing your cute face and your pretty red eyes and i knew that for the first time i saw you that i would love you forever. ive fixated on you for so long, and im not lying when i say that youre one of the few things that genuinely bring me happiness. my life isnt that good, and its pretty hard just waking up in the morning, but then i think about you and how much youve done for me and i really cant be sad anymore. just the fact that you exist gives me so much motivation to keep going, and no matter what i promise that ill always do my best to keep supporting you in any way that i can. i relate to you in so many levels, and i really like the way yu are, and i love the way you tease people and how you always want to be spoiled, youre so SO cute and i really cant believe just how adorable you always are. no matter what youre doing, youre always looking so pretty and flawless, youre so.......perfect........ its really hard for me to not think that youre a model laong with izumi and arashi, because you really would make such a wonderful model honestly. i love the nicknames you give people, its really unique and something i love seeing in a character, and i love how much you care for your friends even if you try your best not to show it. youre so much like a cat, and cats are like, my favorite animals! theyre so cute just like you i think .. i love how charismatic and funny you are, you always make me laugh when you make jokes, and i love your vampire stuff, fangs and all that its so cool and even if youre just a chuunibyou (which at this point i really hope youre not please happy elements make the sakuma brothers canon vampires its what we Deserve.) i do think that youre really really cool just . youre awesome . i relate to you in a lot of different ways, like how you have abandonment issues and yu really cant cope with change and i understand that, i really do and its really sad, thinking about how much youve gone through and how alone you must have felt and its not fair, because you deserve nothing but happiness and love and you just dont deserve anything wrong happening to you, so im just really happy that youre starting to get along better with your brother, even if its just tiny things, im really proud of you for making that kind of progress because i am very aware of how hard things like that can be, and the fact that youre still trying to come to terms with it it doesnt make you weak, in fact, youre one of the strongest people that i know. i really love your relationship with mao as well, it makes me so happy knowing that you love someone as much as you love him, and that mao loves you back as well, youre kind of made for each other wow you really said gay rights, you did that huh...... well this is getting really long and im honestly srry for anyone thats reading this and cringing at how embarrassing this whole thing is, being so attached to some pixels on a screen, but thats just how i am? i cant say that ive loved any fictional character more than i love ritsu sakuma and he brightens up my life. mika is my ray of sunshine so i guess its really accurate to say that ritsu is my ray of moonlight? haha get it . well. Well. im going to end this soon so i just want t sya thank you so much for your 5 star coming home, i spent a lot of money on the pulls but its absolutely worth it because you are so beautiful!! this current halloween event that were having is gonna be a mess but today i freaked out because of the mao card. i really hope its you who is sleeping next to him because if it ends up being rei i will Snap. i really dont think it is but im just saying. im going to grind really hard to get him so please wish me luck ritsu!! i also want to get the possible 3 star of you that were getting for halloween i cant wait to see your costume?!?! #MaoPleaseBePoints anyway thanks for reading this cringefest and i love ritsu sakuma more than anything else HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAYlol a month later sowwy